SE BUSCA: ¡El Ladrón de mujeres Bonitas!
by Mr. Johnes
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki llega a Dakota: tierra de Sioux...y una extraña pelirrosa le advierte que debe juntarse con un hombre de ley y un pelinegro adinerado todo eso para salvar al mundo...Pero antes debo proteger a la familia Hyuga de un perro ladrón sin Dios...Naruhina. Fanfic regalo, ¡Entra y déjame un review
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A**_

_**Naruto le pertenece al sensual Kishimoto**_

_**La historia es mía…**_

_**Bueno esto es un regalo para mi amiga secreta Adhatera del foro La aldea Oculta entre las Hojas; espero te guste.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atención a las palabras desconocidas:<strong>_

_**Pteskawin :Mujer búfalo blanca**_

_**Wasicu: perro ladrón o aquellos que hablan blanco**_

_**Cegi: era un temido hombre peludo que aparecía cuando se aproximaba un peligro**_

_**Leaf Small Town: es el nombre que le di a Konoha para que sonara más Oldwhest…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SE BUSCA: El Ladrón de mujeres bonitas<strong>_

_**Capítulo I: La Profecía**_

Cayó tendido al suelo, su pobre existencia no valía nada…al menos eso es lo que pensaba luego de cruzar aquel extenso desierto, había llegado a una especie de pampa, podía distinguir algunas casuchas pero no estaba seguro de poder llegar hasta allí.

—¡Gran Chamán! —escuchó una voz a lo lejos, pero ya no pudo continuar consciente. La joven llegó y las líneas azules en la frente de su rostro se arrugaron, su boca se abrió en una "o" y no supo qué hacer.

—¡Pteskawin! —llamó el fornido hombre de piel cobriza que corría detrás de ella.

—Lo he visto desplomar a wasicu…¡creo está muerto! —dijo ella con cierto asombro.

—¡Rápido llévalo al tipi! —ella asintió y levantó al muchacho en peso cumpliendo las órdenes. El chamán corrió detrás de ella. Ingresaron al tipi, la fogata aún estaba encendida, estaba por anochecer, la muchacha puso al joven cerca del fuego mirándolo con atención _**"nunca ver un wasicu tan cerca" **_pensó ella, el chamán alentó al fuego para que creciera sacando de sus pensamientos a la muchacha.

— _**Un cegi **_aparecer hace unos días en mi tipi—confesó el chamán mientras chacchaba. Pteskawin abrió los ojos horrorizada sin embargo no dijo nada o no se atrevió a decir algo—Este wasicu no promete algo bueno—escupió lo que chacchaba en una vasija de barro y vertió sobre eso un menjunje espeso y blanco.

—¿Qué hacer? —preguntó ella.

—Poder matarlo—dijo pensándolo—Porque no ser como él—el chamán rompió las vestiduras del joven, vació el menjunje que recién había preparado y se lo roció por todo el cuerpo. Tomó un polvo blanco que le echó a la cabeza y con pintura roja dibujó en su rostro. Tomó la navaja entre sus manos alzándola

—¡Chamán! —Levantó su voz la joven—¡No matarlo!

—¡Conciencia morirá tranquila! —sentenció el chamán. El fuego se avivó, la gente del pueblo que ya tenía una idea de lo que sucedía en el tipi del Gran Chamán comenzó a murmurar, pero no se atrevieron a entrar, no hicieron escándalo, no dijeron nada de nada. Ella se tiró sobre el cuerpo del muchacho abrazándolo.

—¡Wasicu no hizo nada! ¡No hizo nada! —El chamán la miró con gesto adusto, con el puñal aún arriba, dudaba aunque no se atrevía a admitirlo.

—¡ Pteskawin! —gruñó molesto. Levantó más alto el puñal y lanzó un grito feroz, para después soltarlo, regresando a su pose meditativa—¡Chamán no interviene, pero…Lo que ocurra culpa tuya será! ¡Yo respeto decisión divina! —Ambos se quedaron quietos mirándose, luego cerraron los ojos e hicieron una señal de respeto el uno al otro. El chamán ofreció una bebida que ella aceptó sonriente y juntos bebieron, era alucinógena…

_**Pteskawin**__** se vio entonces en un paisaje desierto…miró hacia todas direcciones pero no pudo encontrar a nadie, decidió caminar, sintió entonces su sombrero de plumas muy pesado**_

—_**Plumas no pesan—pensó ella, insistió en caminar pero cada paso que daba sentía su cuerpo doblegarse ante el peso del sombrero de plumas sumándole a todo eso los rayos del sol, el calor de su ropa de cuero, los zapatos de piel de bisonte. El sudor comenzaba a bañarla de pies a cabeza—Las plumas—pensó de nuevo, lamentándolo mucho tiró de cólera el sombrero, su cabello rosado se cayó graciosamente. Justo cuando comenzaba a sentirse cómoda una tormenta de arena le tapó los ojos**_

—_**¡Gran Chamán! —gritó asustada, ella nunca sintió algo así en sus alucinaciones y estaba aturdida. Abrió los ojos despacio y divisó un imponente torbellino que venía hacía ella, conforme se acercaba iba deformándose o más bien tomando forma de algo…Pronto nació de él un caballo que corría en dirección a ell , asustada intentó correr, pero aquel furioso animal de todas maneras la alcanzó; su jinete la atrapó por la cintura y su agarre era tan fuerte que no podía hacer ningún movimiento para zafarse o mirarle—¡Suelta! —gritó furiosa**_

—_**Pteskawin**__** tienes un deber con tu invitado. Ese wasicu es tu hermano sioux en una vida anterior. Debes llevarlo a él a Leaf Small Town. Tú, el wasicu adinerado y un hombre de la ley**__**.**_

—_**¿Está loco? ¿Quién ser tú?**_

—_**Soy Wakan Tanka**_

—_**¿Tú? ¿Wakan Tanka?—**_

—_**Mi tiempo se acaba. Cumple o muere—**__**Pteskawin**__** abrió los ojos asustada, sintió débil el agarre de Wakan Tanka, pronto la soltó dejándola caer al paisaje que se distorsionaba poco a poco. Cayó de golpe en sí misma **_

—¡Ah! — exclamó de dolor, todo parecía darle vueltas en la cabeza, se sentía terrible—¿Wakan Tanka? —murmuró al ver humo de lo que había sido la fogata, el chamán estaba inconsciente o tal vez dormido—Gran Chamán—susurró pero no obtuvo respuesta. Miró al rubio wasicu que estaba tendido sobre el piso, no se había movido ni un poco desde que lo dejaron allí la otra noche _**"¿Qué pasó? Este wasicu es hermano sioux, ¿Quiénes son los otros?" **_pensaba Pteskawin.

—¿Q-quién eres?—el chico rubio abrió los ojos; eran azules; tan azules que en la tenue luz del tipi parecían rutilar. _**"Es mi hermano sioux" **_pensó ella.

—Soy tu hermana

—¿Mi hermana?—susurró despacio, claramente estaba confundido—Yo—frunció el entrecejo, luego abrió los ojos mucho—¿Hermana?

—En mi pasada vida. Eres hermano sioux—Él la miró incrédulo.

—¿Sioux? ¿Estoy en tierra de indios? ¿Dakota? —Ella miro hacia todos lados intentando encontrar algo, después asintió. Él se incorporó un poco, el tipi donde se encontraban no tenía la iluminación adecuada, el rubio sólo distinguía una tenue sombra que la atribuía "a su hermana".

—¿Qué hacer? —preguntó ella al verlo acercarse, el siguió acortando la distancia y entonces el chamán saltó gritando, inesperadamente entraron al tipi dos soldados que se lanzaron sobre él. Era todo un desastre el chamán intentaba matar al rubio, los dos soltados también y Pteskawin gritaba intentando parar todo—Es mi hermano—gritó ella cansada. El gran chamán soltó al rubio como si este quemara, ordenó rápido que lo soltaran—Wakan Tanka estuvo conmigo, yo, mi hermano y otros dos tener que ayudarlo.

—¿Hermano? —preguntó el chamán.

—Sí— Pteskawin salió del tipi, el pueblo sioux se había juntado alrededor de la tienda del Gran Chamán—Querer dos caballos, comida, agua, y piedras de wasicus todas las que haber—miró a los tres hombres sioux que salieron algo avergonzados por su comportamiento, luego le tendió una mano al rubio que algo asustado salió de la tienda, lo primero que miró fue el pueblo, su cabeza no podía concebir todo lo que sucedía en este momento. Cruzó el desierto…eso recordó, un pensamiento fugaz cruzó su mente; había muerto o estaba muriéndose por eso veía todo esto…_** "esa voz"**_ pensó.

—Tú—dijo el rubio señalando a "su hermana"

—¿Yo?—dijo ella señalándose

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Acaso me has secuestrado?—por primera vez desde que estaba allí recayó en la chica. Era _**rara; **_de piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello ¿rosado?. Miró a la pelirrosa, luego al pueblo sioux, luego a la pelirrosa y luego a los sioux—¿Tú eres sioux?

—Sí—confirmó ella

—P-pero

—Ella es hermana de ti—dijo el chamán

—¿Qué?—el rubio movía las manos de un lado a otro—Yo no tengo hermanos.

—¡Hermano!—dijo ella entrando en su campo de visión—Wakan Tanka te ha enviado. ¿Quiénes ser los otros dos?

—¿Otros dos?

—¡Sí! —afirmó ella severamente—Ayudarán a salvar el desastre.

—Espera, Espera, Espera ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—¿Rayo? —miró a los cielos—No haber ningún rayo. ¡Hermano! Tú ser quien guíe para vivir…

—No, No, No, y más No ¿Qué estás intentando decir? —dijo el rubio gritando y agitando los brazos.

—Debo ayudar con…—pensó un segundo rascándose la cabeza—¿Qué necesitar?

—¿Ah? —El rubio se golpeó la cabeza—Tengo que llegar a Leaf Small Town ¡Es urgente!

—¿Aldea Wasicu? — Al chamán se le pararon las plumas. Miró a Pteskawin, negó con la cabeza—¿Eso es lo que Wakan Tanka decir? —Ella asintió, el rubio miró nuevamente sin entender nada.

—¿Qué? —dijo más neurótico que antes—¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Hermano Sioux—dijo la pelirrosa tomándolo de los hombros—Yo ayudar en lo que pueda. Wakan Tanka enviarte a mí para mantener el equilibrio del mundo.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién es Wakan Tanka?

—Creador, padre

—¿Y dices que él me envió a ti? —Ella asintió seria—¿Tú Dios creador? —ella volvió a asentir con firmeza. Hubo algo en sus ojos a lo que él no se pudo negar _**"Desearía decirle que esos Dioses no existen. Pero si ella va a ayudarme…Tengo que llegar" **_pensó Naruto—Bueno—dijo dándose por vencido—Eh…no sé que tengas que ver conmigo, pero si me vas a ayudar ¡Perfecto!

—Soy hermana de ti…

—¿C-cuál era tu nombre? Es algo raro decirte hermana—dijo rascándose la cabeza.

— Pteskawin…—él la miró serio.

—Ptustawuin…

—No ¡Pteskawin!

—¡Ah! Ptuswin…

—¡Aaaaah! —gritó el chamán cansado de la situación—Ella es "The buffalo woman" —dijo en un inglés mal articulado.

—Buffa—logró decir Pteskawin

—¡Buffa! —gritó Naruto

—¿Buffa?

—¡Buffa Tengo una misión importante. Un amigo me necesita! —dijo cuando unas nubes cubrieron el sol—Y por cierto…Soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. ¡Tú hermano mayor!

Pteskawin ahora "Buffa" sonrió a la mujer sioux que trajo dos hermosos caballos; fornidos, de patas anchas, largo pelaje, y pose soberbia. Buffa se subió a uno de ellos con maestría—¡Sube!—le dijo tendiéndole una mano al rubio.

—¡Sube!—insistió ella de manera impaciente.

—¡Pero no te conozco!—ella agitó la mano molesta

—¡Ser mi hermano!

— Sí, P-pero ,P-pero soy un señorito—Ya cansada Buffa lo agarró de sus vestidos y cargó en peso, arrojándolo de panza sobre el lomo del caballo como "toda una señorita"—¡Hey!—gritó el rubio y ella solo lanzó un grito extraño que puso en marcha a ambos caballos.

El pueblo Sioux se quedó con una interrogación tremenda que se colgaba de sus pensamientos. La pelirrosa iba cabalgando como una loca mientras el rubio asustado sólo podía gritar y agarrarse del caballo.

—¡Heey! ¡Heeeeeey!—gritaba con todo lo que su garganta le permitía. Sin embargo o ella no escuchaba o simplemente se hacía la sorda—¡Heeeeeeeeeey!—insistía el sin éxito alguno.

.

.

.

En _**Leaf Small Town**_…

Kakashi miraba con mala cara el papel que un caza recompensas le traía de _**"Country of fog"—¡**_Demonios!—pensó el enmascarado Sheriff—Así que los rumores eran ciertos…¡escapó el muy maldito!

—Sheriff —dijo alguien llamando su atención, él levantó la miraba buscando aquella voz.

—¡Hiashi! —dijo fingiendo alegría.

—Guárdate los saludos…sé perfectamente lo que está sucediendo—Kakashi se rascó la cabeza.

—Sí acabo de enterarme "El Perro" quinto integrante de la banda de "Los demonios malditos" acaba de escapar; conocido bandido especialista en robos y fraudes a bancos millonarios—informó Kakashi

—¡Oh! ¿Y que está esperando? ¿A qué vacíen mi banco? —Hiashi tenía una expresión odiosa en el rostro que solo ponía a Kakashi de mal humor.

—¡No, en realidad no! —Firmó el papel que había estado leyendo hace apenas unos segundos y pegó un silbido fuerte, inmediatamente apareció un pequeño perro—Pakkun lleva esto a la "jefa", este sheriff necesita algo más que una pistola—el perro se acercó para que su dueño le amarrara el mensaje al cuello y luego desapreció.

—¿Es todo?

—Por ahora ¡sí! — afirmó Kakashi. Hiashi estaba a punto de decir algunas cosas más pero en la puerta una joven detuvo la conversación.

—¡Papá! El cochero está esperando y la tienda de vestidos va a cerrar.

—¡Hanabi! —saludó Kakashi olvidándose del viejo. Ella devolvió el saludo

—¡Eh sí! —dijo distraído Hiashi luego se volteó para mirar al sheriff—Quiero verle en mí casa dentro de una hora, ¡Sea puntual, Por favor! —esto último lo dijo muy serio, Kakashi tenía fama de ser el sheriff más impuntual de la historia. Llegaba tarde cuando el deber lo llamaba y nunca detenía ningún robo o enfrentamiento ¿entonces porque seguía siendo el sheriff? Bueno…es que ningún cuatrero por mucha fama que tuviera quedaba libre de él. El enmascarado hombre tenía un olfato canino envidiable para cazar bandidos y a pesar de no ser muy amable Hiashi Hyuga confiaba plenamente en él.

—Claro—dijo sonriente

—Y no quiero ninguna estúpida historia sobre ancianas o el sendero de su vida ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Papá! —habló Hanabi—¡Qué forma de tratar a las personas! —Hiashi se sonrojó por el comentario y salió de la oficina del Sheriff de la mano de su menor hija.

—Hanabi ¡no vuelvas a hablarme así! —dijo aún avergonzado el hombre.

—Pues, debería ser usted más amable y agradecido con el sheriff.

—P-pero…

—¿Quién cuida su banco? ¿Quién cuida nuestra casa? Y por último ¿Quién me rescató? —El hombre quiso responder pero su conciencia se le impidió.

—Lo sé, es que estoy preocupado—dijo a su hija cuando subieron ambos al coche.

—Papá —dijo Hinata—¿salió todo bien?.

—Cof Coof—tosió falsamente Hanabi—Mi vestido…—Hiashi suspiró cansado _**"Tener dos hijas es un muy agotador"**_

—Cochero—llamó—llévanos a la tienda de Lady Kurenai—el hombre asintió y puso el coche en marcha.

—Papá ¿es muy grave? —preguntó Hinata.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo Hanabi poniéndose seria.

—Lo que estaba conversando con Kakashi—cruzó ambos brazos—Ha escapado de una de las cárceles más seguras del mundo un bandido llamado "El perro"—sus hijas lo miraron asustadas—Es de una banda de siete criminales cada uno especialista en algo; este que ha escapado roba bancos y no sólo eso también es un asesino sin Dios.

—¡Ay papá! —dijo Hinata tapándose con ambas manos el rostro—Tu banco…

—Sí—dijo Hiashi.

—P-pero Kakashi ¡va a impedirlo! ¿cierto? —preguntó dudosa Hanabi.

—Eso creo…

—Papá—dijo Hinata— Kakashi es el mejor sheriff que haya tenido Leaf Small Town—defendió mientras se sonrojaba.

—¡Vestido! —gritó Hanabi cuando se dio cuenta de que si vaciaban el Banco de su padre nunca más podría tener ningún hermoso vestido.

Pronto llegaron a la tienda y Hanabi bajó desesperada tras su vestido. Hiashi y Hinata bajaban del coche más bien preocupados. Hinata era la heredera del Imperio de Bancas Financieras Hyuga de ese tiempo, ella no estaba muy emocionada que digamos y su padre menos, era torpe con las cuentas y muy dócil de carácter. Hiashi evadía nombrar siempre a su heredera porque en realidad no estaba conforme con lo que era, prefería mil veces a Hanabi quien era tal vez caprichosa y coleccionaba vestidos pero muy responsable y con el carácter necesario para llevar todo el peso que el dejaría tras su muerte. Por otro lado estaba Neji; no era de la rama principal pero él había invertido tiempo y dinero en formarlo, y lo más irónico de todo es que Neji tenía las condicionas que requería el negocio. _**"Hanabi y Neji, un matrimonio conveniente y un futuro exitoso" **_dijo alguna vez Hiashi al conversar con sus asesores. Hinata lo escuchó…él la vio, sonrió y corrió a llorar, fingiendo que le importaba cuando la realidad era otra.

—Lady-Kurenai—saludaron Hanabi y Hinata

—Miss Kurenai—saludó Hiashi. Como todas las veces se sentó en una esquina y sacó su wisky para "sufrir" mientras sus hijas se divertían. Hanabi fue la que se lanzó a buscar lo que necesitaba para la próxima fiesta de té que tendría con sus amigas, quería algo: juvenil, recatado, novedoso y sobre todo exótico.

Encontró uno color concho vino, lo jaló, observó minuciosamente, aspiró su olor—Hinata-chan—le mostró su elección. Hinata que estaba mirando otros vestidos se volteó a contestar.

—Es muy pequeño, no va a entrarte—Hanabi infló los cachetes.

—¡Sí!

—No, en serio Hanabi

—¡Sí!

—No

—¡Sí! —dijo corriendo a los vestidores.

Hinata suspiró cansada acarició la suave tela del vestido morado _**"La única razón por la cual soy la heredera es porque papá no tuvo hijos hombres. Cualquier mujer estaría feliz, incluso hay amigas mías que me envidian. Pero yo no nací para esto. ¡Yo no quiero tener que vivir en este mundo hipócrita donde hay fiestas entre burgueses, donde se juega a quien tiene más, donde mi existencia gira alrededor de la nada, donde debo callar y aceptar mi destino…¡Quién dijo que eso existe!"**_suspiró su carácter blando le impedía expresar todo lo que pensaba, era una persona noble, sabía que ella sería heredera y tenía que aceptar esa responsabilidad , por eso los últimos años se había esmerado por cambiar la opinión de su padre.

Estudió hasta volverse loca lo que Hanabi parecía saber de manera natural. ¿Odiaba a su hermana acaso? ¡No! ¡Ella no podría hacer algo así! ¿Entonces, la envidiaba? Nuevamente ¡No! Pero ella sentía que el lugar donde nació, creció y vivía actualmente no era para ella. Era delicada, dulce, una mujer nacida para ser la esposa perfecta…¿y entonces en qué era buena ella? Nunca lo supo y tal vez nunca lo sabría.

Su piel se crispó cuando de pronto tres feroces balas perforaron el bullicio de Leaf Small Town. Dos más y de repente sintió deseos de salir, era estúpido pero así lo hizo. Salió por la puerta trasera y corrió hacia la esquina de la tienda agarrándose el vestido para que no le estorbara, al llegar se escondió tras unos barriles. Al frente había un bar y lo que vio la dejó atónita. Una pelea típica de vaqueros, pero eso no asombraba a Hinata, lo que ella miraba fijamente era una cabellera rosada que peleaba como todo _**"un cowboy" **_

—¡Shanaroooo! —gritó la pelirrosada cuando estampó su fuerte puño sobre el rostro de un hombre una cabeza más grande que ella. Sus ojos transparentes brillaban **"**_**Es tan fuerte"**_ pensó Hinata. Sus puños iban y venían, su caballera rosada brillaba con el sol.—¡Naruto! —dijo corriendo al rubio cuando la pelea acabó.

El solo rió—¡Estoy bien Buffa, no te preocupes! —ella los miraba _**"¡Están a salvo!" **_pensó.

La gente del pueblo que había presenciado la gran pelea, aplaudía sin parar. Eran un gran equipo, fuertes y _**perfectos…**_ Su asombro continuó cuando ante ellos la figura del imponente Hiashi Hyuga apareció el gesto con su mano los llevó a la tienda de Lady Kurenai, Hinata dándose cuenta de donde estaba corrió de nuevo al establecimiento. Se metió por la puerta trasera, luego se perdió entre unos vestidos y fingió demencia…

—¡Hinata! —gritó Hanabi apartando todos los vestidos—¡Papá lleva rato buscándote! ¡ya nos vamos! —La hermana mayor asintió sin decir nada, salió del montón de vestidos, entraron a la sala principal para despedirse de Lady Kurenai, luego salieron por la gran puerta y subieron al carruaje.

—Como le decía señor Uzumaki, ¡Le pagaré bien! —Hinata subía al carruaje mirando anonadada a los dos jóvenes allí.

—¡No! —dijo la pelirrosa—¡Hermano! —dijo mirándolo y él le tapó la boca. Luego dirigió su mirada a Hinata quien se sonrojó como de costumbre. Hiashi miró a su hija.

—¡Ah! Hinata ¿Dónde rayos estabas? —su sonrojo aumento aún más—No importa, Hinata…Ellos son Naruto y Buffa Uzumaki. Los he contratado como guardaespaldas.

—¿Qué rayo?—dijo Buffa—¡El cielo estar despejado! —Hinata notó algo extraño en su pronunciación, ella era acaso…

—¡Jajajajajajjj! ¡Hermana tú siempre tan graciosa! —dijo Naruto palmeando en el hombro a la pelirrosa. Los demás en el coche se miraron extrañados—¡Cállate Buffa! —le susurró bajito en la oreja a su hermana sioux. Ella lo miró un tantito enojada sin embargo optó por guardar silencio. Naruto miró muy serio al señor Hyuga—¿Sólo eso? ¿Ser su guardaespaldas personal?

—¡Sí!

—¿Por qué querría usted contratar un cuatrero como yo?

—Porque voy a pagarle bien. No creo que tenga razón para traicionarme—Hinata se sintió avergonzada por lo que su padre decía, Hanabi por su lado estaba más que de acuerdo. _**"¿Cómo va a decirle eso?" **_pensó Hinata mientras sostenía una lucha interna por reprochar o no a su padre.

—Señor—dijo Naruto—Con todo respeto. El dinero no compra la lealtad de un hombre— _**"¡Oh no!" **_pensó Hinata cuando percibió la venita pequeña que comenzaba a latir en la frente de su padre. _**"¡Ha logrado despertar la venita!"**_. Naruto no era tarado se dio cuenta de la reciente molestia del señor Hyuga—Eh, ¿podría darme usted alguna otra razón?

Un gruñido lento salió de la garganta del señor Hyuga—¿Nunca has querido proteger algo? —Naruto asintió—La fortuna de mi Banco puedo hacerla mil veces más. Pero…—un brilló singular apareció en sus ojos de Luna—Sí, por casualidad ese hombre llamado "el perro" en su afán de quitarme todo mi dinero lastimara a Hinata o Hanabi—Miró a sus dos hijas—Yo mismo podría asesinarlo. Somos parecidos Uzumaki, tú no dudaste en proteger a tu hermana cuando ese cuatrero se acercó con oscuras intenciones. Sí te ofendí antes, ¡lo siento! —Naruto sobó su mentón.

—¿Y qué hay de mi hermana?

—¿Tú hermana? —dijo mirando a la pelirrosa—Está también contratada—Una sonrisa zorruna apareció en el rostro del muchacho. Extendiendo la mano dijo…

—¡Tenemos un trato! —Hinata miró la escena y sintió algo extraño alojarse dentro de su pecho _Si en su afán de quitarme todo mi dinero lastimara a Hinata o Hanabi…yo mismo lo asesinaría._ _**"Este chico, Uzumaki Naruto. Es tan…"**_ En ese momento Naruto la miró y le lanzó una sonrisa _**"Puro" **_completó Hinata en su mente.

Al llegar a la lujosa mansión Hyuga. El señor Hiashi le explicó con más detalle su función de guardaespaldas a Naruto y Buffa, les mostró todos los lugares de su casa, les presentó a la servidumbre para que supieran quienes eran ellos, les brindó un cuarto y por último los llevó al patio trasero donde se encontraron con otros más, el señor Hyuga estaba tan preocupado que había contratado un ejército de guardaespaldas.

—Shikamaru Naara; estratega. Soldado Chouji Akimichi; atillería. Biólogo Kiba Inuzuka; rastreador—Lo señaló—Naruto y Buffa Uzumaki; fuerza de choque—Sonrió complacido— Y por último pero no menos importante; mi sobrino, Neji Hyuga— Neji salió detrás de su tío—Contador Público y el supervisor de esta "misión".

—Es un placer conocerlos a todos—dijo educadamente Neji Hyuga—Creo que—

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Naruto interrumpiendo a Neji quien lo atravesó con la mirada.

—No—dijo el Hyuga.

—¡Ah! —dijo inocentemente—Entonces ya me voy…—Neji asintió y Naruto tomó a Buffa de la mano jalándola

—¡No! Espera ¿Qué? Estoy hablando pedazo de idiota—Hiashi también se mostró algo enojado.

—Sí lo sé, pero me están pagando y tengo que invertir bien mí tiempo. Escucharte es desperdiciarlo—La venita apareció, esa que parecía ser de familia. El resto de los integrantes del grupo soltaron una risita mal disimulada. Naruto dio una reverencia hacia el Hyuga mayor y desapareció sin darle tiempo a nadie de hacer algo.

Corrieron por los pasillos.

—Uzumaki-san—Naruto se detuvo buscando la voz que lo llamaba.

—¡Ah! Hola Señorita Hyuga—saludó Naruto

—Hola—dijo Buffa.

—Etto…Yo creo que. D-digo, quería decirle que…—Naruto estaba apresurado.

—Sí, yo—Intentó irse, eso puso más nerviosa a Hinata, sin embargo Buffa lo detuvo dándole valor a la ojiperla.

—¡Muchas gracias! —eso sorprendió a ambos—Por prestarnos su ayuda, p-por sus palabras y esa magnífica forma en que hizo a mi padre abrir su c-corazón hoy—Naruto la miró detenidamente; media estatura, bonita, muy delicada y educada, sonrojada…típica niña rica.

—¡Ah! Supongo que no fue nada—rió—Bueno, nos retiramos. ¡Hasta luego señorita Hyuga! —dijo alzando su mano, Buffa hizo lo mismo y sonrió.

—¡Hasta luego! —dijo Hinata y ambos continuaron su camino.

Al salir de la lujosa casa Naruto revolvió sus rubios cabellos, había sido un día demasiado largo _**"Necesito ordenar las prioridades. Admito que las cosas no se me han presentado nada mal, pero aún así…Una hermana Sioux, pelea gratis con unos cuatreros, contratado por el Hyuga loco, alabanzas de la niña rica…voy a explotar" **_

—¡Hermano! —dijo Buffa—¿Qué hacer ahora?

—¡Ah! Tenemos que ir a recolectar información—dijo pensativo—Hay cosas que el señor Hyuga parece no haberme dicho.

—¿Esconder algo? —preguntó Buffa.

—Algo así—miró de reojo a la chica _**"es muy linda"**_ pensó sonrojándose _**"incluso cuando articula mal las palabras"**_ —Buffa…el señor Hyuga me ha pagado algo adelantado ¿te gustaría que te compre un vestido?

—Pero tengo vestido—dijo señalando sus pantalones flojos y el poncho granate que portaba. Él soltó una risa.

—No, no…eso es ropa de hombre—dijo Naruto—Vestido es como el de la señorita Hyuga—Buffa soltó un ¡oh!

—Pero…¿Con eso poder luchar? —preguntó ella no muy segura.

—No, la verdad no. Pero tengo una idea y eso incluye comprarte un vestido…

—Si no poder luchar, no servir—gritó ella estampando su puño en el suelo asustando mucho a Naruto.

.

.

.

—Dame otro wisky—exigió al cantinero.

—Y yo estaba como ¡Púdrete viejo, esa gatita es mía! — _**"De nuevo. Es la quinta vez que ese idiota cuenta la misma historia"**_ pensó enojado _**"Lleva casi una hora en el bar y casi una hora donde no puedo tomarme a gusto el wisky. El tipo este me cae plomo"**_ —Oye Sasuke, ¿estás escuchándome? —Sasuke ni lo miró —Sasuke, Sasuke—llamaba una y otra vez su amigo.

—¡Cállate Suigetsu! —respondió de mal humor.

—¡Oh vamos Charasuke! —dijo riéndose—¡No seas idiota, estamos pasándola bien! —Charasuke puso su peor cara—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Eh, Karin tráeme algo para comer—la joven sonrió y fue por algo de comida. Para ser un día soleado la cantina pintaba un gris que se extinguió cuando las pequeñas puertas se abrieron de par en par, todos adentro guardaron silencio; la silueta entró despacio, silenciosamente se sentó en la esquina de la barra y pidió un trago.

—¿Cuál desea?

—Wisky—dijo con una sonrisa, el cantinero embobado no dijo nada y buscó un buen trago. Sasuke miró a la chica _**"No la conozco" **_pensó, aunque no pasaba mucho por allí estaba seguro de no haberla visto nunca. Esa máscara que traía le hacía difícil identificarla.

—¡Oye!, mira esa lindura—dijo Suigetsu como ya se lo esperaba—¿Deberíamos abordarla? —Sasuke lo ignoró como de costumbre, Suigetsu se rascó la cabeza y se levantó el trago—¡Está bien! —Los cuatreros en el bar comenzaron a rodear a la mujer que se encontraba bebiendo sola. Sasuke estaba tranquilo, Suigetsu por su lado no tanto…Quería acercarse pero su amigo había decidido esperar un poco. Y no pudo aguantarlo más vio a uno acercársele y tomarla por el cuello, se paró de golpe y corrió hacia ella, Sasuke fue tras de él al ver tremenda acción.

—¡Suéltala maldito! —dijo Suigetsu tomándolo del brazo, inmediatamente el antifaz de la chica cayó, el cuatrero se bajó la máscara y dejó a un Sasuke y Suigetsu bastante confundidos.

—¡Dattebayo! —Gritó la chica y Suigetsu abrió grande los ojos—¡Te encontré maldita rata! —Gritó Naruto para todo el bar.

—¿N-naruto? —dijo reconociendo a su amigo. Quiso salir corriendo, pero el cuatrero de ojos verdes levantó su pistola.

—¡Alto! —Ambos levantaron las manos.

—¡Tranquila Buffa! Lo necesito vivo—dijo Naruto ante la acción de su hermana.

—¿Matar solo a uno entonces? —Sasuke se puso pálido cuando la pistola lo apuntó a él.

—¡Eh! —dijo Suigetsu—¡Naruto, compadre a los años! ¿Cuándo has regresado? Pensé que nunca más vería tu cara—dijo riendo, después su expresión se volvió oscura—¡Se supone que estabas muerto!

—¡Idiota! —Volvió a gritar el rubio—¡Me acusaron de algo que no causé! ¿y encima de eso me deseas la muerte? —totalmente enojado saltó sobre el hombre peliblanco moliéndolo a golpes.

—¡ Sasukeeee! —gritó sin voz Suigetsu

Sasuke para evitar cualquier desgracia golpeó el brazo con el que Buffa sostenía la pistola, ella en su afán de golpearlo golpeó a otro hombre, el otro hombre quiso golpearla Sasuke se enojó y lo golpeó, eso provocó que la mesa donde jugaban Poker se partiera en dos y los tipos enojados por la indebida interrupción saltaron a golpear a Sasuke…y eso conllevó a muchos otros golpes y destrozos sin sentido, a un punto en que nadie sabía a quién golpear o porque estaba luchando con este tipo o tal tipejo. Las sillas volaban, las mesas se destrozaban, las balas corrían, las mujeres corrían espantadas, los cristales se rompían con fiereza y todo se volvió un caos…

—Cuatro heridos, toda una colección de vasos rotos, mesas partidas en muchas partes, un local casi destrozado, un cantinero furioso—Kakashi leía aburrido la descripción hecha por su ayudante, _**"Tenía una vida hermosa…hasta que llegué aquí"**_ —¿Tiene alguna idea de quienes fueron los responsables? —preguntó a la mesera pelirroja.

—¡Esos tres idiotas! —gritó llena de ira. Kakashi siguió la dirección de su dedo; allí amarrados y juntos estaban un pelinegro moreteado y con la ropa rasgada, un rubio travesti gritando el nombre de su amante desaparecido y un pelirosado que hablaba en sabe qué idioma.

—¡Bien! —habló Kakashi—¡Llévenselos a la carceleta! Yo me encargo de ellos—Y así lo hicieron se llevaron a los tres idiotas que habían osado perturbar su existencia a la carceleta para que el sheriff se desquitara con ellos. —¡Muy bien! —dijo sonriendo—¡Hablen malditas escorias! Digan algo que me convenza de no pegarles un tiro por la cabeza.

—¡Suigetsu! —gritó Naruto.

—¡Salvar pueblo! —gritó Buffa.

—¡Tengo dinero! —dijo Sasuke.

Kakashi suspiró masajeándose las sienes. Buffa miró al pelinegro cuando este dijo _tengo dinero_ luego miró a Kakashi con su placa de Sheriff, sonrió muy contenta y gritó emocionada.

—¡Ser ustedes dos! —Kakashi la miró confundida y Sasuke también.

—¿Disculpa qué? —preguntó Sasuke.

—¡Ser tú! —dijo ella contenta—Wakan Tanka decir ayudar hermano sioux rubio, encontrar pelinegro adinerado y hombre de ley

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

_**Esto es propiedad de Kishimoto**_

_**Adhatera- sama, lamento mucho no haber podido hacer una historia más corta XD…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SE BUSCA: El Ladrón de Mujeres Bonitas<strong>_

_**Capítulo II: Desenmascarando al Ladrón**_

"_**Un desastre, es lo único que puedo opinar respecto a lo que sucedió después de que nos detuvieran en la carceleta del Sheriff en Leaf Small Town…El idiota de Suigetsu escapó ¿Qué más podría salir mal"**_

Naruto regresaba cabizbajo, Buffa se había marchado intentando convencer a Sasuke de ayudarla para que Wakan Tanka no destruyera el mundo. _**"Me abandonó, por Kakashi y Sasuke"**_ se lamentaba Naruto quien caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de Leaf Small Town. Se detuvo cuando de repente vio a unos pistoleros amontonándose en un edificio.

—¡Ha escapado! ¡Ha escapado! —decía uno atrayendo la atención del resto—¡El ángel! ¡El ladrón de mujeres bonitas! ¡Está en Leaf Small Town! ¡Ahora son dos criminales juntos! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Naruto abrió los ojos tremendamente.

—¡Oh no! —dijo Naruto.

—Uzumaki-kun—El rubio viró la cabeza encontrándose con Hinata Hyuga.

—¡Señorita Hyuga!

—¿Ha pasado algo malo? —dijo mirando a los hombres y mujeres discutir aterrorizados de la nueva noticia.

—¿Malo? ¡Yo lo calificaría como Terrible! —Hinata miró al hombre quien parecía responder a su pregunta—¡Dos de los siete cowboys más buscados están en Leaf Small Town! Uno es un asesino roba Bancos y el otro un ladrón de mujeres bonitas—lo último lo dijo abrazando a sus cinco hijas. Hinata se puso pálida al pensar en Hanabi.

—¡Eh Señorita Hyuga! —dijo Naruto al verla más pálida de lo normal—No sé asuste—le sonrió—¿Acaso no está con su guardaespaldas? —Ella se sonrojó en automático y él ya acostumbrado a eso sólo amplió más su sonrisa—¿Qué le parece si la llevo a su casa? —ella seguía sin responder entonces el rubio decidió tomarla del brazo y guiarla.

—¿Y-y su hermana? —Preguntó ella, el deformó su gesto.

—Me abandonó…—suspiró triste.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, se fue detrás de "los otros dos de la profesía de Wakan Tanka"

—¿P-profesía? —Naruto se dio cuenta de los probables idioteces que estaba diciendo e intentó explicarse.

—E-eh b-bueno es algo que tengo que hacer y si no están los otros…¡todo será un fracaso!

—¿Algo?

—Sí—respondió él—¡Debo limpiar mi nombre y ayudar a mantener el equilibrio de algo!

—¿Lo acusaron de algo que no era? ¿Equilibrio del mundo?

—Sí…ya lo tenía en mis manos; cuando Buffa, el Sheriff y Sasuke estaban conmigo. Pero escapó; es decir el tipo y mi oportunidad de hacer lo que se supone que debo hacer—Hinata se apenaba junto al rubio.

—Uzumaki-kun—llamó ella captando su atención—¿Por qué no va por ellos? Buffa parece ser una buena hermana, Kakashi-san es un gran sheriff…y-y bueno, su otro amigo ¿é-el no lo abandonaría verdad?

—Él no es mi amigo—_**"Maldito…nos abandonó a Buffa y a mí en la prisión"**_ —Sólo otro estúpido niño rico—Al terminar de decir eso Hinata se quedó estática—¿Uh? ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! —Naruto se disculpó tan rápido como pudo y como respuesta Hinata le regaló una sonrisa.

—Que su sinceridad no lo avergüence—unas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse a su rostro—¡S-son todos así! Con su m-mundo aparte y sus t-tontas reglas—Él la miraba un poco asustado—S-sin embargo ¿acaso no necesita de él para cumplir la profecía?

Naruto no quería comenzar a creer en eso, no existían tales cosas pero…Buffa había confiado en él para ayudar a su pueblo, al pueblo sioux; aunque fuese todo una absurda patraña él se había comprometido con eso. No podía dejarla de lado.

—Los necesito—dijo por fin, recobrando el sentido—¿Hinata-chan? ¿Puedo llamarte así? —preguntó cauteloso, ella pareció feliz, sonrojada; como siempre pero feliz al fin y al cabo—¡Muchas gracias! ¡Tú no eres como ellos! ¡Eres…E-res… —dijo tomándola de las manos.

—¿Uh?—sentía el corazón salírsele, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría..._**¡se sentía viva! . **_Un grito despavorido seguido de dos disparos arruinaron el momento de los jóvenes. Naruto se volteó a mirar de donde provenían; cuando vio un grupo algo conocido aproximarse.

—¡A-allí está! —chilló el dientes de tiburón.

—¿Suigetsu? —dijo incrédulo el rubio. Lo había vendido; su propósito al venir al Leaf Small Town era que "ese sujeto" se tragara la falta pista que había dejado en el norte sin embargo Suigetsu le había estropeado los planes delatándolo.

—Así que estabas aquí…¡el mundo es tan pequeño!

—Demasiado diría yo—contestó Naruto poniendo detrás de su figura a la pequeña Hinata Hyuga—¿Puedo preguntarte? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Muy simple; Leaf Small Town tiene un Banco importantísimo…sería una pena dejarlo así como está—sonrió con esa sonrisa maniática que solía tener.

—¿Y qué tengo que ver yo? —las personas en el pueblo se habían dispersado dejándolo como inhabitado.

—¿Estás bromeando verdad? —su expresión se tornó oscura—¡Entrégame a la niña! —Naruto sonrió de la manera en que pocas veces solía hacerlo…

—Gaara, Gaara, Gaara ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

—Porque de lo contrario…¡te mataré! —amenazó al rubio. Los hombres de aquel demonio llamado Gaara rodearon a ambos chicos; Naruto sentía cada parte de su ser paralizarse, el sudor recorrer su cuerpo, su corazón bombear sangre que da miedo, sentía el inofensivo cuerpo de Hinata detrás de el suyo temblando _**"¡Todo para nada!" **_pensó ya falto de calma.

Naruto dio un respingo cuando escuchó la suave voz que provenía detrás de él

_Tonight you're mine completely_

_You give your love so sweetly_

_Tonight the lights of love_

_Is in your eyes_

_Will you still love me tomorrow?_

Hinata estaba asustada _**"¡Cuando está asustada canta!**_ —Tranquilízate Hinata—Y ella siguió cantando porque no lo podía evitar; era un lamento dulce, un lamento de alguien que moriría sin poder vivir lo que tanto anhela y tal vez eso sentía Hinata, porque había nacido, crecido y vivido en una cárcel de oro donde no tuvo otra opción más que fingir que todo estaba bien

_Is this a lasting treasure_

_Or just a moment's pleasure?_

_Can I believe the magic_

_Of your sighs?_

_Will you still love me tomorrow?_

—Por favor Hinata—decía Naruto, los secuaces de Gaara alzaban lentamente sus armas y el sólo podía sentir como cada pedazo de su corazón se iba rompiendo al escuchar la voz de la pequeña Hyuga **"**_**¡Dios! ¿Pretendes matarme antes que ellos?"**_ no podía evitar las lágrimas en sus ojos

—¿Algunas palabras antes de morir? —preguntó cínicamente Gaara. Naruto no dijo nada, simplemente extendió sus brazos y sacó el pecho con valor dispuesto a aceptar los disparos con tal de salvar a Hinata y ella por su parte continuaba cantando como si de esa forma le transmitiera todo el valor que ella no podía expresar a Naruto en un atisbo de locura entregaba su vida con tal de salvarla no importándole ya el dinero o el balance del mundo.

_Tonight with words unspoken_

_And yo say that i'm the only one,_

_The only one,_

_But will my heart be broken_

Se escuchó un fuerte disparo y Hinata se tapó los oídos mientras salivaba rápidamente y su voz se iba quebrando minuto a minuto…sin detenerse, sin ganas de mirar porque nadie había llegado en su ayuda; nadie estaba allí para ellos y la bala se silenció en la pierna izquierda de Naruto.

—¡Juguemos entonces! —sentenció Gaara.

_When the nigth meets _

_The morning star?_

_I'd like to know_

_That your love…_

Sin poder evitarlo sus lágrimas se fueron mezclando con el sudor de su cuerpo y se fueron atragantando con los sonidos afinados de su voz que se atrevían a sonar mal solo cuando escuchaba el ruido que hacían las armas al cargarse

_Is love i can be sure of_

_So tell me now cause I won´t_

_Ask again_

_Will you still love me tomorrow?_

_Will your still love me tomorrow?_

Otro disparo más, donde ella presionó sus oídos contra sus palmas y él no quiso evitar el dolor que se escapó por su garganta , nadie…se aferró a la tela de su espalda sin garganta suficiente para seguir cantando.

—¡No quiero que la niña vea alimañas morir! —bromeó Gaara—¿Serías tan amable de dármela? —Naruto agarrándose el brazo y apoyándose en su pierna buena no se movió ni un centímetro. El círculo de pistoleros bajaron sus armas a una señal de Gaara y él personalmente se puso al frente del Uzumaki apuntando a su corazón.

—¡Hermano! —gritó una conocida y chillona voz. Naruto levantó la cabeza buscándola y en escena entraron dos personas más neutralizando a la banda de Gaara. Sasuke se pasó delante de Naruto apuntando a todo aquel que se cruzara, Kakashi depositó su pistola en la nuca de Gaara mientras los refuerzos de "la jefa" pasaban por sus narices arrestando a todos los cuatreros fieles de Gaara.

—¡Sakura! ¡No hagas escándalos! —gruñó un muchacho de soberbia pose a unos centímetros de ellos.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó Naruto.

—Yo soy Sakura—dijo la pelirosa acercándose para revisarlo

—¿Qué? — volvió a preguntar Naruto. Sakura asintió—¿Estás bien?¿Cómo hiciste para convencerlos? —le preguntó el rubio aún no creyéndose que todos estuvieran allí.

—Yo jugar…—Sakura se detuvo en seco al ver la expresión de Sasuke, carraspeó un poco y retomó lo que decía—Jugué piedra papel o tijera ; Kakashi y Sasuke perdieron…—Ambos hombres desviaron las miradas, Kakashi se rascaba la cabeza avergonzado y Sasuke gruñía improperios. Hinata estaba al borde de un desmayo cuando de repente corrió hacia ella un imponente hombre, la abrazó y ella de echó a llorar todo lo que había querido llorar en toda su vida

—¡Hinata! —decía con voz quebrada su padre, mientras la abrazaba y besaba—¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada? ¿Alguna herida?

—¡N-no papá estoy bien! —dijo ella todavía gimoteando.

— Gaara no Sabaku— dijo Kakashi— ¡Queda arrestado por intento de homicidio y la larga lista de delitos graves que tiene registrados…—Kakashi se lo llevó y pronto trajeron a un grupo de médicos que se llevaron de emergencia a Naruto y Hinata directo al hospital, Sakura siguió a Naruto y Sasuke siguió a Sakura…

.

.

.

—P-pero yo te puse Buffa…

—¡Pero Sakura suena lindo! — se excusó la pelirrosa.

—¿Y se puede saber qué rayos significa Sakura? ¿Y quién te cambió el nombre?

—Es japonés ignorante—contestó el pelinegro desde el otro lado del cuarto—significa flor de cerezo…Y le cambié el nombre porque es lo primero que se me vino a la mente, su nombre es algo difícil de pronunciar.

—¡Es lindo! —volvió a decir Sakura. Naruto estiró la trompa, no estaba nada feliz con eso.

—¡Oh vamos hermano, no es tan malo!

—¿No es tan malo? ¡Incluso hablas diferente! —chilló Naruto.

—Sasuke-kun me está enseñando, se llama hablar con clase—dijo estirando el meñique

—¿Sasuke-kun? —Naruto lo miró con odio

—Sakura—habló Sasuke y ella corrió rápido hacia él—¡debemos irnos! —dijo apuntando a la puerta, Sakura siguió la dirección de su dedo y vio a Hinata Hyuga parada en la puerta muy sonrojada y con una cesta gorda seguramente de comida.

—¡Buenas tardes! —saludó ella.

—¡Hola! —dijo Sakura.

—¡Adiós! —dijo Sasuke jalando del brazo a Sakura y arrastrándola afuera.

—¡Hermanooo! —es lo último que escuchó Naruto antes de que ambos salieran de su campo de visión.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Maldito! —gritó el rubio. Hinata soltó una carcajada. —¡No te rías Hinata, se está llevando a mi hermana!

—¿Oh? Lo siento Naruto-kun—dijo ella sonrojándose. El suspiró y relajó los hombros.

—No importa…¿Qué me has traído hoy? —preguntó él con un inesperado buen humor. Ella se acercó en respuesta a eso, sentándose en la silla de las visitas y posando la canasta en su falda, para después abrirla y sacar comida de su interior. —Neh Hinata ¿Tú papá no se molesta?

—A veces—confesó ella sacando la ensalada—Luego le recuerdo que eres tú quien me salvó la vida y se le pasa…—Ambos rieron cómplices.

—¿Y Hanabi?

—No lo sé…

—Bueno…—dijo él rascándose la cabeza—No veo porque pensar mal—Hinata se sonrojó, Naruto también. Era algo tonto hacerse de la vista ciega, pero ambos sabían porque Hinata había ido a visitarlo todos los días desde hace una semana. No era por simple compromiso; Naruto Uzumaki había salvado su vida en muchas formas.

—¿Y hay algo nuevo? ¿Alguna novedad?

—Ummm—dijo pelando la manzana—Mi padre está furioso porque Kakashi aún no ha dado con "El ángel" también conocido como "El ladrón de mujeres bonitas".

—¿Tiene miedo de que te roben? —preguntó Naruto y Hinata se cortó sin querer un dedo.

—B-bueno y-yo no s-soy t-tan bonita—tartamudeó, Naruto tomó el dedo herido y lo introdujo a su boca, ella soltó un suspiro más avergonzada aún.

—¡Ya está! —dijo él cuando terminó—Así ya no sangrará.

—¡Allí está! ¡Atrápenlo! —Ambos giraron las cabezas y vieron correr por los pasadizos a un número impresionante de vaqueros, mientras se escuchaban gritos. Una enfermera entró asustada junto al padre de Hinata.

—¡Es él, _**el ladrón de mujeres bonitas**_! ¡Naruto! —gritó Hiashi Hyuga lanzándole a Naruto un cinturón con un arma y balas.

—P-papá ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡No tengo tiempo Hinata! Lo estuve siguiendo casi tres días y por fin ¡Hoy cayó! —dijo ajustándose el cinturón. — Alto, con marcas en la cara, ojos de cielo, de aspecto joven y muy rápido con las armas, ¡Quédate aquí! —dijo cerrando de golpe la puerta. Se escucharon los pasos de su padre correr en el pasillo como se escucharon muchos pasos más y balas correr buscando al desgraciado que solían llamar _**el ladrón de mujeres bonitas**_

Naruto sonrió sin poder creérselo. Levantó las sábanas que lo cubrían y para sorpresa de Hinata estaba vestido, se acomodó el cinturón y se volteó para extenderle una mano a Hinata.

—¡Vámonos aquí es peligroso! —ella como idiotizada lo siguió. Naruto pateó la ventana y pegó un silbido fuerte con el que apareció su viejo compañero—¡Kurama! —el caballo relinchó, Naruto se subió en su lomo y jaló a Hinata sentándola delante de él, fue entonces que Hinata salió de su trance y cuando el caballo comenzó a correr como loco se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho…

—¡Oh Dios mío! —dijo tapándose la boca. EL jinete soltó una carcajada

—¿Estás asustada? — preguntó Naruto

—¿Eres tú? —dijo ella mirándolo—Alto, marcas en la cara, ojos azules…¡Eres tú! —afirmó la chica esta vez—**El ladrón de mujeres bonitas**—esto último lo dijo tapándose la boca. Kurama dio vuelta por la estación de trenes y luego se desvió para llegar al gran cartel que decía: Usted está saliendo de Leaf Small Town…¡Buen Viaje vaquero!

Hinata no cabía en su sorpresa; no entendía muy bien cómo es que todo eso había acabado sucediendo y sobre todo a ella.

—¿P-pero qué p-pasó?

—Nada—él detuvo su caballo—Sin embargo—dijo dulce—voy a preguntarte ¿Quieres hacer esto? Es decir…¿Me dejas raptarte? —Y eso fue suficiente como para que ella no tuviera dudas.

—¡Sí!

—No puedo darte todo lo que tienes, yo…

—¡No lo quiero Naruto-kun! —entonces él sonrió y se acercó a ella pasar besar sus labios.

—¿Qué haces tarado? —La voz de Sasuke los sacó de su ensoñación—¡Ya se han dado cuenta y el viejo viene a matarte!

—¿Qué rayos? —dijo Naruto por la noticias de Sasuke y al ver a Sakura abrazada de él.

—¡Avancemos no hay tiempo!

—¿Sheriff Kakashi? —dijo sorprendida Hinata, Kakashi sonrió.

—¡Quiero seguir el sendero de mi vida! —contestó avergonzado. Los caballos comenzaron a correr y Sakura cayó en la cuenta de algo.

—¡Esperen! —gritó.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Naruto.

—¡Todo esto! ¡Mi visión, encontrarnos, casi morir...¿Sólo por raptar a Hinata? —La muchacha parecía indignada, Hinata se sonrojó.

—Te equivocas Sakura—respondió Kakashi—Naruto—bajó su máscara para que ella le pudiera entender mejor—Naruto fue una carnada para atrapar a Gaara, evitando que este siguiera aterrorizando a los ganaderos del sur para que invadieran tierras que no son suyas; tierras Sioux. Tu pueblo y los ganadores del sur tienen un tratado de paz—Sakura abría la boca con admiración, habían detalles que ella no sabía—Y Sasuke por su lado compró casi quince hectáreas al gobierno para que tu pueblo pueda expandirse libremente y tener mejor acceso a la fauna como modo de supervivencia—Sakura observó el sonrojado rostro de Sasuke—¡Sólo porque te ama!

—¡Cállate Kakashi! —dijo Sasuke.

—Sasuke-kun…¿Tú hiciste eso por mí? ¿Cuánto gastaste? —Él evitó responder.

—¡El precio es alto! —dijo riendo Kakashi—¡Tú a cambio de eso!

—Sasuke eres un mal nacido—gritó Naruto—¿Qué le voy a decir al gran Chamán?

—¡Idiota! —gritó Sasuke—¡Anda pensando que vas a hacer si nos atrapan—tomó otra bocanada de aire—porque por estar de viejas chismosas—dijo esto mirando a Kakashi—¡El primo de Hinata nos va a alcanzar!

FIN


End file.
